1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece which displays remaining capacity of a power storage, and a display control method of an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an electronic timepiece is known which includes a power storage, and which causes an indicating hand for displaying time information to display remaining capacity of the power storage (for example, JP-A-2000-356690).
The electronic timepiece in JP-A-2000-356690 includes a large-capacity capacitor. If an external input device is operated so as to switch the electronic timepiece to a power saving mode, a second hand is caused to move forward fast and to indicate a position corresponding to a charged voltage of the large-capacity capacitor. In this manner, the electronic timepiece displays an energy amount of the large-capacity capacitor.
The electronic timepiece in JP-A-2000-356690 employs the second hand in order to display the energy amount of the large-capacity capacitor. Consequently, the electronic timepiece cannot display a second in time information while the energy amount is displayed.
As a method of displaying the energy amount while the time information is displayed, for example, in a case where the electronic timepiece includes a chronograph hand for displaying a chronographic measurement time, it is conceivable to display the energy amount by using the chronograph hand.
In this case, it is desired that the electronic timepiece can comprehensibly display whether the chronograph hand displays the measurement time or the energy amount.